¿Sorpresa?
by Tenten-nyan
Summary: Cuando Byakuya se enteró de la relación de Ichigo y Rukia, fue de la peor manera posible, ¿verdad, Rukia-chan? " Tuvo un mal presentimiento,giró la cabeza lentamente, y quiso que se abriera un enorme agujero debajo de la cama y la tragara / -¿Y bien? Se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon a Byakuya hablar/ -E-esto… ¿S-sorpresa? / -Kurosaki,estás muerto" 100% ICHIRUKI


_¿Sorpresa?_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, la historia es mía, yo sólo utilizó sus personajes para escribir este fic.

**Pareja: **Ichiruki

* * *

><p>Esa mañana se había levantado con mucho cansancio, se había dirigido al baño para tomar una ducha, una larga y reparadora ducha. Había tardado apróximadamente una hora en salir del baño, se dirigió a la cama para seguir descansando pero se sorprendió al encontrar a Ichigo despierto, con el ceño fruncido.<p>

—¿Dónde demonios estabas? —preguntó molesto

Rodó los ojos.

—No lo sé, acabo de salir del baño y tengo el cabello húmedo. ¿Dónde demonios crees que estuve, grandísimo idiota?

Ichigo la miró con mala cara.

—No me refiero a eso, estúpida.

—¿Entonces a qué mierda te refieres, Ichigo? Porque no entiendo un carajo lo que estás diciendo.

—Creí haberte dicho que esperaras a que me levantara, ¿qué tal si aparece un hollow y te ataca mientras estoy durmiendo?

Rukia lo miró con una cara que asustaría al mismísimo Ulquiorra.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy incapaz de defenderme por mi cuenta?

—No, yo…

—¿O es porque eres un maldito machista que no cree que una mujer puede ser fuerte?

—Maldición, sé que eres fuerte pero…

—No importa, de todas maneras es culpa tuya. Anoche me dejaste toda sudorosa y con el cuerpo adolorido, así que no puedes enfadarte conmigo, estúpido.

Ichigo se carcajeó, y luego le dirigió una mirada llena de pasión.

—De todas formas lo disfrutaste, ¿no es así? ¿Lista para un cuarto round?

Rukia se sorprendió cuando, en menos de 5 segundos, Ichigo se encontraba frente a ella, quitándole la toalla y arrojándola en alguna parte de la habitación.

—Hey Ichigo, espera. Acabo de ducharme, no…

—¿Y qué?

—Me ensuciaré, no, me ensuciarás y…

—Puedes volver a hacerlo, ¿no?

—Sí, pero…

Soltó ungemido, Ichigo había comenzado a besar su cuello mientras masajeaba sus pechos.

—Detente, nos escucharán.

Otro, otro y otro gemido, maldita lujuria y maldito Ichigo.

—Es enserio, no… - la calló con un gran beso, un beso que casi la deja sin oxígeno e hizo que sus piernas se debilitaran.

—Es tarde, Yuzu y Karin se habrán ido ya, y papá debe estar en la clínica.

Tenía razón, y ambos lo sabían no había nadie en la residencia Kurosaki.

En medio del limbo de sensaciones, Rukia mandó todo a la mierda, es cierto, se podría volver a duchar. Además, Ichigo era demasiado insistente, y caliente como para negarse.

Se sujetó de las caderas de Ichigo formando una especie de cadena, agarró suavemente su nuca con una mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba una de sus mejillas, lo acercó lentamente, para luego comenzar a besarlo con frenesí.

.

.

.

.

.

Renji ingresó al sexto escuadrón buscando a su _Taichō_. Debía informarle que tenían una misión en Karakura, en realidad, sólo debían decirles a Ichigo y Rukia que tuvieran cuidado, últimamente habían varios shinigamis que habían traicionado a la SS, al parecer, querían robarle el reiatsu a el shinigami sustituto. Para una especie de malvado plan y blah blah blah. Lo divisó a lo lejos

Byakuya estaba leyendo un pergamino tranquilamente, corrió hacia él.

—¡_Taichō_!

Byakuya le observó seriamente, bueno, siempre estaba serio, pero también estaba irritado, había olvidado que su capitán aborrecía el ruido. —¿Qué sucede?

—Tenemos una misión en el mundo humano, debemos partir lo más rápido posible.

—Hmp, bien. Vamos.

—¡Hai!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gritó, llegando al orgasmo. Ichigo aún no había terminado por lo que siguió dando fuertes y rápidas embestidas.

—Kuso…

Gruño, y finalmente se corrió.

Se dejó caer completamente sobre el cuerpo de su novia.

—¿Estás bien? – preguntó cansado.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Ichigo se levantó lo suficiente para que sus frentes se tocaran, apoyando su peso en sus brazos, la observó, era realmente hermosa — Bien, para empezar, creo que soy tres veces más pesado que tú, incluso más, no lo sé en realidad. Y además, a pesar de que eres una shinigami, y entrenas diariamente, no tienes nada de resistencia cuando hacemos el amor.

¡Se estaba burlando de ella! Maldito idiota…

—¡Baka! — le pegó en el pecho, con todas sus fuerzas e intentó quitarlo de encima, pero fue sólo eso, un maldito intento. Ichigo comenzó a reír, lo que la enfureció aún más, si eso era posible

—Vamos, no seas enojona enana.

_Oh, había cruzado la línea_, siempre la había molestado por su estatura, pero nunca lo había hecho cuando estaba furiosa. Aprendería a no volver a hacerlo.

Ágilmente, no supo cómo, giró quedando ella encima. Ichigo la miró sorprendido, pero en sus ojos brillaba la diversión.

—¡No es mi maldita culpa que seas un puto animal cuando hacemos el amor!

Ichigo, estaba sorprendido y con la boca abierta. Parecía asustado, sonrió triunfal.

—Rukia…

Seguía con una la angustia y el miedo reflejados en la cara. Depositó un fugaz y suave beso en sus labios.

—¿Qué?

Con la mirada, le señaló la entrada de la habitación. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, giró la cabeza lentamente, y quiso que se abriera un enorme agujero debajo de la cama y la tragara.

Renji y Byakuya estaban parados en la puerta de la habitación. Renji sólo estaba algo impactado, él fue una de los primeros en enterarse de su relación pero nunca los había encontrado así, desnudos, uno encima del otro, sudorosos y con sus cabellos revueltos porque hace sólo unos minutos habían terminado de hacer el amor. Y nii-sama los miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido, como si hubiesen robado la llave del rey o hubiesen traicionado a la SS, estaba furioso.

Se sintió mareada, tenía el rostro teñido de rojo por la vergüenza, estaba tan avergonzada que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Ichigo sólo tragó en seco, podía ir organizando su funeral, oh sí, el sobreprotector hermano de su novia lo rebanaría con senbonzakura, y luego arrojaría los miles de pedacitos que quedarían de él a sus peces Koi. Pero antes de todo eso lo haría sufrir, si moría ese día, estaba seguro que sería una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

—¿Y bien?

Se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon a Byakuya hablar. Mierda, ¿él realmente estaba esperando una explicación? ¿no era obvio lo que sucedía?

Los seguía mirando fijamente, agradeció que las sábanas los cubrieran de la cintura para abajo, pero para desgracia de Rukia, no cubrían sus pechos. Quiso gritar cuando se dio cuenta de eso, su hermano y su mejor amigo habían visto sus pechos.

Estaba humillada, y no podía pensar de manera coherente y eso le quedó claro a Ichigo en cuanto habló.

—E-esto… ¿S-sorpresa?

La tensión era tanta que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Nadie en esa habitación podía creer lo que había dicho la pequeña shinigami, ni siquiera ella. Se quería golpear contra la pared por ser tan estúpida.

—Kurosaki Ichigo… estás muerto.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>JAJAJAJA, quería subir esta historia hace décadas pero el instituto me tenía agobiada ¬¬<p>

Buenas noticias para mí, estoy de vagaciones! Y les prometo que trataré de subir la mayor cantidad de fics en ese tiempo, muahaha(?

Espero que les haya gustado y que se hayan divertido, porque yo lo hice -y mucho- escribiendo esto.

Blah blah blah, nos leemos en el siguiente fic. Oh, y ¡dejen reviews!

Matta-ne.

Los ama,

**T**enten-nyan


End file.
